Moon Princess Rena Morigawa
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: This is about Sailor Moon's granddaughter, Rena, and the journey of her life once she runs away from Crystal Tokyo. She is saved from some blader punks by Gingka Hagane, whom teaches her to blade. Gingka/Rena, Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

Small Lady Princess Serena II, Rena, as she preferred whimpers softly as she tries to stand up. She didn't know why her mother used her as a punching bag, or a concubine, but she was getting out. She shakes out her long light blue hair, which she inherited from her father and puts it up in a braid, with a white ribbon interwoven. Then she packs up a bag with a change of clothes, and a few other things, she shoved a lot of stuff in her subspace pocket, changes into her most common clothes, takes along several pairs of shoes in subspace, and leaves behind her scout gear, save for her crystal, which her grandma had taught her how to block anyone from tracking or using.

She sighs and slips out, vowing to use the special paper to send her grandma a letter explaining why she had to leave. She was even leaving her kitten behind. As she races off four others breathe sighs of relief, their princess was going to be safe.

Chapter One

Rena, now known as Rena Morigawa, flinches as several blades are launched at her. These people weren't bey bladers, " Hey, leave her alone. "

" Oh, look, it's Gingka Hagane, the nomadic blader. "

" She's not even a blader and you're harassing her, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. " Gingka says.

Rena takes in his appearance, spiky red hair, black pants, blue short sleeved blazer, blue fingerless gloves, orange sleeveless shirt, red bey belt, and golden brown eyes, along with his white scarf. " She can't pay the toll for coming into town. "

" I thought I had settled that. " Gingka says and Rena can see a light blue glow surround him.

" Right, sorry, Gingka. " the leader says and they all scram.

" Are you all right? "

" Yeah, I am, thank you. " Rena says.

" As you might have learned, I'm Gingka Hagane. "

" Rena Morigawa. "

" We need to get you a blade, or you'll never survive. "

" I don't know the first thing about battling. "

" I can teach you, Rena. " Gingka says.

" You'd really do that? " Rena asks.

" Of course I would. " Gingka says.

Rena finds herself having fun for the first time in years as Gingka teaches her. With his teaching her she started gaining points easily and winning her battles. Gingka observes his student, she wasn't ready to be on her own, she still needed someone who could teach the bullies a lesson, but at blading parks she'd be fine, as long as he was there to back her up. She was also soon able to customize her blade and she made sure to maintain her blade as well. Her blade was Moonlight Pegasus and his was Storm Pegasus.

Normally Gingka travelled alone, but until his student was ready to be on her own he couldn't leave her, " Rena, where are you from? " Gingka asks as he watches her brush out her hair.

" Crystal Tokyo. " Rena answers, locking eyes with his golden brown ones.

" Wait, you're the runaway princess. Why'd you leave? "

" Because my mom's an abusive bitch. " Rena says.

" Can't you report her? "

" She's the queen, what can I do? She makes the laws. " Rena says.

Gingka sighs, " You're right, that is a no win situation, no one will find out from me. "

" Thank you, Gingka. " Rena says.

" Hey, let me brush that hair of yours. " Gingka says.

Gingka smiles as he runs the brush and his fingers through her long pale blue hair before he deftly puts it up, ribbon included, " Where did you learn how to do that? " Rena asks.

" I stayed around these orphans for a time and by taking care of them I learned how to braid hair and I just never unlearned the skill. " Gingka says.

For the first time Rena ended up sleeping in Gingka's arms and he wasn't about to wake her up just so he could move. He got himself comfortable instead and settled in for the night. He'd heard her suffering from nightmares the previous nights, and to think that her mother was probably starring in most of them.

Three Years Later:

" Gingka, what do you think of Gangan Galaxy's chances this year? " Kenta asks.

" I think we're gonna do it again. " Gingka says and then he pauses, he could have sworn that he had felt Rena's bey spirit. He starts to walk towards Madoka's place again when he feels it once more, it was flickering on and off. Gingka doesn't even have to think twice, he took off in the direction he felt her bey spirit in and his eyes widen when he finds her.

" Rena! "

Her green eyes, colored with contacts, flicker his way, " Go, Pegasus, Star Dust Driver! "

Gingka's eyes widen as she takes in his bey spirit and uses it to fight back. Her foe is vanquished and takes off, like a coward before either Gingka can get a look at her. Rena turns to Gingka, " I finally caught up with you. "

She pitches forward and Gingka manages to catch her, barely, " What happened to you since we parted ways, Rena? " Gingka murmurs just as Kenta catches up.

" Gingka, who's that? "

" Rena Morigawa, Kenta, take her blade to Madoka, and tell Madoka once she's done with it that she secures it as best as she can, or that she gives it to Masamune. " Gingka says.

" Gingka, Madoka's on that trip with her dad, remember. " Kenta says.

" All right, follow me, we're going to the WBBA, at least there her bey can get the maintenance it needs. " Gingka says, swinging Rena up into his arms.

" Right, Gingka. " Kenta says and follows Gingka to the WBBA.

" Gingka, who's this? " Ryo Hagane, the director of the WBBA and Gingka's father asks.

" Rena Morigawa, she was just in an intense bey battle, she needs a place to crash and her bey needs some serious maintenance and once her bey is done, bring it to me, okay, and Dad, don't let anything happen to that bey, got it. " Gingka says, and heads for one of the guest rooms where traveling bladers could stay.

Ryo nods, the girl and the bey must be important to his son, " Hikaru, I need you to take this bey in for maintenance and stay with it until said maintenance is done. I don't even want to guess what Gingka will do if we let anything happen to this particular bey. "

" Right. " Hikaru says, she'd seen the way Gingka held the owner of the bey, him already having a girlfriend would explain why he hadn't looked at any girl, she had started to think he was gay.

In the guest room Gingka sighs as he cleans Rena up the best he could without undressing her, " Gingka, how do you know her? " Kenta asks.

" I saved her from some punks three years ago and then taught her how to blade, we travelled together until I felt she could handle herself, she finally tracked me down again. " Gingka answers, though deep down he was worried, a bey battle alone shouldn't have put his Rena into such a state.

" Just how strong is she? " Kenta asks.

Gingka grabs her point counter and looks for himself, " She must have traded in some points for a new part, last I knew she was close to a hundred thousand. "

Kenta blinks as he looks at the point counter for himself, " Forty-five thousand seven hundred points, she's like you. "

" Well, I did teach her everything she knows about blading. " Gingka reminds Kenta.

" Still, she could have just been a mediocre blader, she's a prodigy, like you are. " Kenta says.

" True, she did take to blading like a fish to water. " Gingka says, letting his hand rest on her forehead, and not a moment too soon either, he could feel her glamour fail, and knew her sigil was now showing.

Whatever had happened to her she'd been through the ringer, that was certain, " Kenta, I need you to see if you can figure out what happened to her before she got here, have Tsubasa, Yu, and Benkei help you. "

" What about Masamune? " Kenta asks.

" Have him come here, okay. " Gingka says.

" On it, Gingka. " Kenta says

Gingka looks up twenty minutes later as his father and Masamune enter the room, " Close the door, what I'm about to tell you two does not under any circumstances leave this room, understood. "

Ryo and Masamune look at him, they'd never seen Gingka look so serious before, " Sure, not a problem. " Masamune says.

" You have my word, Gingka. " Ryo says.

Gingka lets his bey spirit flood the room and then he removes his hand from Rena's forehead, Rena had taught him how to activate the Silence Wall with his bey spirit, that way they could talk and not risk being overheard, she had to be very careful about how much power she used if she didn't want to be found by her mother, " Oh my, is that, is she…. ? " Masamune stammers.

" Yes, that is the sigil of the Lunar Royal Family, yes, she is the princess that ran away, but she had her reasons. " Gingka says.

" What were those reasons, Gingka? " Ryo asks.

" Her mother used her as a punching bag, she got fed up and left. " Gingka says, giving the short version, the version Rena normally gave, he knew the truth though, her mother didn't just physically abuse her, she was also sexually abused, which Gingka wasn't about to reveal, Rena didn't care if people knew she was physically abused, she'd trusted him with her secrets and he would not break that trust, ever.

Ryo sighs, " There's only one way we can protect her, and that's to make sure no one finds out who she is. "

" She legally changed her name and destroyed all documents saying that the princess existed. She's legally Rena Morigawa now, but I'm hoping that will change to Rena Hagane soon. " Gingka says.

Ryo looks at his son, " You're serious about that, aren't you, Gingka? "

" I am, Dad. Because of who her father is we can stay in touch via our dreams, even though this is the first time I've seen her in person in three years, we've never really been apart, Dad. " Gingka says.

" Gingka? "

Gingka's attention snaps to the teen in the bed, " I'm here, Rena. "

" Where am I? "

" WBBA HQ in Japan. " Gingka says, sitting on the bed so he can look at her.

" Good, I was afraid I'd been taken back. " Rena murmurs.

" Why? " Gingka asks.

" The asteroid scouts, they came after me. " Rena says.

" How'd you get away? "

" Just because I'm a blader, it doesn't mean that I can't fight as a scout. Grandma and Grandpa trained me. Sailor Moon III made her appearance and kicked some serious ass. Of course, I've been taught how to hide my power signature and that sort of stuff, they didn't track me down until a month ago, which means they still don't know about your connection to me, Gingka. " Rena states.

Gingka holds her back as she tries to sit up while Ryo checks on the status of her bey, " Gingka, I'll be back, the maintenance on her bey is done. "

" See you in a bit, Dad. " Gingka says.

Masamune looks at the pair before him, he could see the strength of the bond between them, " Gingka, once she's able why don't we head for Koma Village, you're old enough to get married there, right? "

Rena blinks, " That would be one way to keep her from sinking her hooks back into me. "

" Masamune, I have to do this right. " Gingka complains.

" Sorry, dude, but it is the best option. " Masamune says.

Gingka looks down at Rena, loving adoration in his eyes, " Well, Rena, it's completely up to you. Will you marry me? "

Rena smiles at this, " Of course I will, now come here, you. "

Gingka allows himself to be pulled down into a kiss, which was very much welcomed. Gingka kept things light, though he so very much just wanted to dive right in. " I love you, my Rena. " Gingka murmurs, pulling back.

Rena grins, " Which do you love more, blading or me? "

Gingka blinks, " Ah, no fair, I love you and blading equally, you know that, but nothing will keep me from being there when you need me, if it's within my power. "

Masamune blinks, he knew Gingka would be fiercely loyal and protective to whomever won his heart, it seemed as though Gingka had already found his girl before they'd even met. " Miss Morigawa, here is your bey, good as new. "

" So, you're Gingka's dad. I can see where he gets his personality and looks from. " Rena says.

" You're too kind to me. " Ryo says as Rena takes her bey.

Her sigil is hidden once again and Gingka sighs in relief, " I hate it when you have to be separated from Moonlight Pegasus. "

" So do I, but I couldn't do the maintenance myself and we both know that you suck at maintaining your bey. " Rena says.

" Why do you two hate it so much for Rena to be separated from her bey? " Masamune asks.

" Because Moonlight Pegasus is her star seed, her life force. " Gingka answers.

" Which is why such meticulous care is taken of her bey, right? " Ryo asks.

" Yes, that's right, Dad. " Gingka says.

" Oh, wow, that means whenever she battles she has to be careful or she could die. " Masamune says.

" It's not that big of a deal. I fight with a bey instead of as a Sailor Scout. Though at least when I fight as a scout my star seed is safe. " Rena says.

" In other words, don't worry too much and just live life. " Gingka says.

Rena smiles, " I'm glad I met you when I did, Gingka. "

" You need to rest. " Gingka says.

" I'll recover faster with food and you know it. " Rena says.

" Dad can go get you some food, because I'm not leaving, at least not now. " Gingka says.

" Any preferences to food? " Ryo asks.

Rena smiles at this, " Yeah, the hottest chili you can make. "

Ryo blinks, " Are you serious? "

" I inherited my grandfather's taste buds and my grandmother's appetite. Grandpa always eats hot, though I do have grandma's love of sweets as well. " Rena says.

" All right, I'll be right back. " Ryo says.

" Masamune, I need you to make sure no one has guessed who she is. " Gingka says.

" Gotcha, Gingka. " Masamune says, heading out the door, he could see why Gingka had wanted him to come to him.

Gingka helps her sit up, " I hate this, Rena. Hate the fact that we constantly have to look over our shoulders just to make sure you're safe. "

" I don't like it any better than you do, Gingka. You think I like the fact that I have to be scared of my own mother, that I had to cut myself off from my family that I still love and want to see? "

" I know, this is hard on you too, I just wish there was some way to get you out of all of this, permanently. "

Rena sighs at this, " Well, unless my immortal grandparents get busy and have another kid then I will have to take the throne eventually. "

" Which means I will be the King of Crystal Tokyo when I only want to be a blader, if it means I get to keep you then I'll do it. " Gingka says.

" Hey, what's with the atmosphere in here. " Ryo asks.

" Oh, just thinking about the future. " Gingka says.

" Yeah, about the fact I'll eventually be Queen of Crystal Tokyo unless my immortal grandparents decide to have more kids. Though I do have an uncle whom could easily have a kid that could take the throne, because I really don't want it. I never want to go back to Crystal Tokyo ever again. " Rena says as Gingka takes the bowl and starts to feed her. Normally she hated being waited on, but with Gingka she knew he did it because he wanted to.

Rena savors the taste on her tongue, " Not bad, but definitely not a Wildfire Special. "

Ryo blinks, " You eat that chili, my god, you are Sanada's granddaughter, aren't you? "

" Heard of my grandpa, huh? " Rena asks.

" He's like the best pro soccer player out there. " Ryo Hagane says.

" Yeah, he can play again now that mom is running Crystal Tokyo, most people don't even connect Neo King Ryo and Ryo Sanada together, how do you know? " Rena asks.

" He told me our families would be one, one day as he was passing through Koma Village, I didn't think he was serious. " Ryo admits.

Gingka smiles, " So I'd have her grandpa's approval? "

" Well, I don't know if I'd go that far, Gingka. " Ryo says to his son.

" Oh, Dad, once she's recovered we're heading to Koma Village to get married. " Gingka says.

Ryo sighs, he should have seen this coming, if they'd been staying in touch through their dreams then they'd basically been dating for three years. " All right, I'll make sure I'm there, and your friends will be coming, right, Gingka? "

" Of course, it wouldn't be the same without them, though once we get Rena's situation settled we'll have a bigger wedding. " Gingka says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Beyblade: Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. I do own Rena Morigawa and any other grandchildren of the scouts. I also don't own Ronin Warriors or any other various anime that will crop up.

Author's Note: I do not hate Rini, but I don't think I've ever seen a story like this and just thought I'd do it. It is different because I have Ryo and Serena married, and the scouts married to different Ronins. Mars/Halo, Venus/Torrent, Jupiter/Hardrock, Saturn/Strata, Moon/Wildfire.

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had children through in vitro, and Mercury's granddaughter Adriana, called Dria, is Kale's daughter. Jupiter's grandchildren are Jaden Yuki and his little sister Jada Yuki, eleven years younger than Jaden. Venus' granddaughter is Catrina Kaiba, making her Seto Kaiba's granddaughter as well, called Trina. Mars' granddaughter is Reina Date, though only because her father died before her parents could get married.

Jada, Trina, Reina, and Dria will definitely appear in this story and other anime characters may be mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Rena bolts awake from her dream, it had been when the asteroid scouts had caught up with her, only this time she hadn't gotten away, they'd taken her back with them and she'd become her mother's punching bag and concubine again. As she tries to settle down her fiancé starts to stir, " Huh, Rena, wha…? "

" Go back to sleep, Gingka. "

" That never worked the other times you said for me to do so, what was it about this time? " Gingka asks, he knew she was nightmare prone, as were her grandparents.

" The asteroid scouts succeeded in taking me back to my mother where… well, I think you can reason that out to its logical conclusion. " Rena says.

Gingka sighs as he sits up, pulling Rena to him, no one should have had to suffer like his Rena did, some of the things her mother had made her do and done to her would sicken the most hardened of individuals. " Well, that didn't happen and if I have anything to say about it, it won't happen. That's why my nomadic lifestyle suited you so well, it kept you moving, but now you have to make a stand, they know what you look like now. "

" Not quite, automatic defensive glamour, they only saw me as they remembered me. " Rena says.

" How you appear in our dreams. " Gingka says.

" Correct. " Rena says.

Queen Lady Rini looks at her scouts, " How the hell did she manage to beat all four of you? "

Vesta sighs, " We underestimated her strength in unarmed combat, Majesty. Your father trained her well, she managed to stay ahead of all four of us, and she laid a good beating on Pallas and Ceres, she took real exception to them when they mentioned how they were treating her scouts. Juno and I learned from their mistake. "

" When will you all be battle ready again? " Rini asks.

Juno winces, " Mercury, your mother's Mercury found traces of Lunar and Wildfire power on Ceres and Pallas, Mars I is going to be investigating them. "

" That damn bitch, she made certain to injure some of you enough that Crystal Tokyo's scout doctor would examine you and discover that. My little whore needs to return soon, I just can't get as satisfied any other way. That damn husband of mine took my other whore from me. "

Reina Date nearly gasps from where she was, Trina and Dria were unable to help their princess so it was up to her. She'd go to the Neo Queen and King but they would never believe that their little girl was a pedophile. The raven haired girl backs away as her grandfather had taught her and heads for Dria, if anyone knew where Rena was, it was her.

Using the sign language they'd developed for use around the asteroid scouts Reina finds out where their princess was. Now all she had to do was sneak out of the palace and with a Ronin as a grandparent that was all too easy.

Four days later Gingka and crew were all in Koma Village, preparing for Gingka's wedding. Once they'd all seen Rena they could understand why Gingka wanted to marry her quickly. Madoka had gotten back the day before, Tsubasa, Yu, and Benkei had told everyone what they had found out. Apparently Rena had been through hell to get to Gingka. Not only had she fought the Asteroids Scouts, she'd been in several bey battles, and Gingka's personal _favorite_, nearly been the victim of a gang rape. Nearly being the key word, apparently Lunarian females took exception to their virginity being threatened and fought back viciously. Even her mother hadn't been able to take her physical virginity.

Rena had bonded quickly with Kyoya of all people, but then again Kyoya was nice deep down, and his attitude was actually refreshing to Rena. He reminded her of some of her uncles back home. Needless to say all of them were startled when Reina Date stumbles into Koma Village. Rena reacted first, " Reina, what the hell happened? "

" Vesta found me a day ago, I had to kick her scrawny ass, and now your stupid mother is going to know that I'm with you. " Reina says.

Rena groans at this, " Of course, you came to give me reinforcements. "

" Hell yeah. There is no way in hell any of us are going to allow them to take you back, not until you can have a Lunarian meeting of the minds with Neo Queen Serenity. " Reina snaps.

" So, care to tell us about your battle with Vesta? " Rena asks her Martian protector.

Flashback:

" Did you honestly think we'd let you get away? "

" Fuck off, BesuBesu. " Reina snaps.

" Now that's not language a princess should use. " BesuBesu says.

" I'm Martian, comes with the damn territory. Why don't you go back to being the queen's slut? "

BesuBesu glares at her, " Watch your damn mouth, Reina! "

" Make me, bitch! " Reina fires back.

" Vesta Asteroid Power! "

" Mars Crystal Power! "

The two flame scouts stand opposite each other and Vesta attacks first, " Jungle Flame! "

" Mars Fire Ignite! " Mars calls back to counter, then once her attack is launched she charges in and lands a left cross on Vesta.

" You'll pay for that, bitch! "

Mars' only response was a hook kick that nearly had one of her heals landing in Vesta's eye. Vesta leaps out of the way and starts to use her agility to her advantage. Mars just scoffs at this maneuver, training with Rowen was a challenge, Vesta would be a piece of cake, at least in terms of agility. Mars lines up her shot, " Flame Sniper! "

Vesta slams into a rock wall and she grits her teeth as she stands up, " So, you're not as weak as I thought, big deal, I'll still kick your ass. "

" Ha, who do you think you're dealing with, Vesta, huh? I'm not some soldier that has no power, I'm Ronin trained, in case you've forgotten, I can take a hell of a lot more than you can, and dish it out better than you can too. All of us can kick asteroid ass with ease, and now that you're an overt threat to our princess we will. I pity Juno if she runs across Jupiter, there will be no mercy! " Mars retorts.

" You haven't beat me yet. " Vesta fires back.

" Oh, you'll be going back to your queen with your tail tucked between your legs like the bitch you are. " Mars says and launches at her. They trade blows at a pace that normal people wouldn't be able to track. For every blow Vesta landed Mars landed three and Vesta realized that Small Lady's inner court was not to be trifled with in any way, they had been holding back until now. Waiting for the perfect time to strike, which they had just given them by trying to bring her back to Crystal Tokyo by force.

Mars grins ferally then, " You're weak, my god, if the Earth had, had to rely on you idiots to defend it then there would be no Crystal Tokyo. Uncle Kento puts me through more than you currently are. "

Vesta shrieks in rage and Mars smirks at this, man, not even Kento was that easy to piss off, how were these asteroids trained anyhow. Mars nails her with a series of blows to the pressure points and she collapses. Mars grins and kicks her down the mountainside before using her sixth sense to seek out her princess.

End Flashback:

Rena is laughing by the time Reina is done, " She seriously was not that easy to piss off, was she? "

Reina smiles, " Hell yes she was. My god, not even Uncle Ryo has that hair trigger of a temper in a fight. "

Rena grins, " God, I would have loved to have seen that, now there is only one Asteroid in fighting shape. "

" Hopefully Juno goes after Jada, I'd pay to see that fight, Jada will eat her alive. Jada's our combat specialist. " Reina says.

" Plus, she has the Yuki power with duel spirits. That would definitely be a fight worth seeing. "

" Now that Vesta knows us Inners have been holding back they'll be sneakier. " Reina says.

" Then we bust out my Outers. I do have Outers, ya know, " Rena says, " Now, Reina, I need a maid of honor for my wedding, care to fill that position? "

Reina smirks, " You know I will, though the other girls will be disappointed that they missed out on the first wedding. "

" Planning on a bigger one once the issues with Queen Bitch are settled. " Rena says.

Reina grins, " Jada's rubbing off on you, Rena. "

" Like I give a damn, my mother is a bitch and I'll freely admit it. " Rena says.

Kyoya looks at her, " Rena, you are one of a kind. "

" Nah, I have a twin sister. " Rena says.

" Yeah, Siarrah, and something tells me your mother is going to be plagued by nightmares for quite some time to come. " Reina says.

" It would serve her right but then she would just go running to grandpa with some sob story and he'd shield her from them. " Rena says.

" Hey, catch up later, wedding now. " Gingka says, interjecting into the conversation suddenly.

" Oh, Reina Date, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Gingka Hagane and his friends, Kyoya, Kenta, Madoka, Masamune, Benkei, Tsubasa, and Yu. The older red head is Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane. " Rena says.

" Well, we better get ready good thing subspace pockets have an infinite capacity, huh? " Reina asks, " Oh, Gingka, you better take good care of my princess or I burn your ass. "

" Got it, and I will, Reina, I'm glad she has a friend like you. " Gingka says.

" Hey, we grew up together, plus, she's not some sissy princess that balks at the thought of having to kill an enemy. " Reina says.

" If that includes my mother, so be it. " Rena says as she and the other gals head off for one home to get changed. One thing about being a princess, she had a diverse dress wardrobe. She'd be wearing a blue dress as she fully believed that old rhyme, _married in blue, your love is true_.

She pulls out a dark sapphire blue gown similar to her grandmother's princess gown and Reina pulls out a red gown of similar style. Rena pulls out a pink dress in a similar style for Madoka along with matching foot gear. As soon as they were done getting ready Reina looks at her princess, " I envy you, you found a decent guy whom will never treat you wrong. "

" Hey, Gingka's friends are single and Kyoya was checking you out, he just does it in a way that you can't tell unless you're me. I've had more experience with dealing with emotionally repressed males. " Rena says.

" She's right, Kyoya was totally checking you out. " Madoka says.

Reina ponders this, " I'll have to wait and see on him, though I'll have to learn how to be a blader. "

" That's for sure, and you'll have to kick his ass while you're at it. Kyoya respects strength, unless you're a strong blader then he won't give you a chance. " Rena says.

" Well, you can teach me to blade, right, Rena? " Reina asks.

" I can. I'll teach you the same way Gingka taught me, and I'll even teach you how to blade blind, I taught myself that, just in case. After all, grandpa taught me how to fight blind after his experience with Sekmet's venom. " Rena says.

" Oh, me like. Please teach me, sensei. " Reina says.

Reina was like all Martians, extremely competitive, which meant she didn't like to lose, though she figured she'd probably lose to Rena, and maybe Gingka since he had taught her princess how to blade after all. Madoka blinks, " We're being signaled, girls. "

" Vesta, what happened? " Queen Lady Rini demands.

" Mars II kicked my ass, that's what. " Vesta says.

" How, she's never shown any sort of battle prowess in practice. " Rini says.

" Small Lady's Inner Court has been holding back. They've been biding their time and now that we've made overt attempts on Small Lady they will stop holding back and go after us with everything they have. " Vesta says.

Rini curses at this, " Of course, they were trained by their grandfathers after all, except for Dria, Kale is her father. This doesn't bode well for us. If they're that strong, how strong is her Outer Court? Hotaru won't speak to me anymore, as she knows, or at least suspects what I really am. "

" If we send Juno out her Jupiter will not hesitate and may send Juno back to us in pieces. " Vesta states. Mercury had put her on light duty, which meant she could not leave the palace until Mercury cleared her, not even Rini could over rule Crystal Tokyo's doctor.

Rini sighs, " You're right, Jada can be vicious when pushed and she will not obey me at all. As she puts it, she is loyal to Small Lady, not me, so I can go screw myself. "

" If her Jupiter is like that can you imagine her Uranus? " Vesta asks.

Rini grimaces, her Uranus would likely be more vocal about her opinions. " Well, her Outer Court haven't revealed themselves yet so we should be good still. "

A teen with long green hair, done up in a half bun, with a braid hanging down from the half bun smiles, so Queen Lady Rini felt complacent. It was about time that Uranus and Neptune started practicing at the palace and showed what they could do. The asteroids were used to easy opponents, well, they'd be getting hard spars from now on, and if it so happened that they would never be able to leave the palace, so be it. She'd seen the future and knew that the princess had to be protected at all costs, no, she wouldn't rule, but she would be a stout defender of Crystal Tokyo.

The teen walks to her room with a mysterious half smile on her face, " All right, Marissa, what the hell is going on? " This is demanded by a tall dusty blonde female.

The green haired teen, now identified as Marissa smiles widely, " Well, Alex, you and Marinia get to start practicing in the scout practice room. Spar with Juno, though you can't take her out, Jada will want that pleasure. "

Alex Tenou grins widely, " So I get to bash some heads in, I'm game. "

Marinia Kaioh smiles, " I would like the asteroids to see what we Outers are capable of. The Inners are strong, far stronger than they've let on, all to better protect our princess. "

" Rena herself is a very strong warrior. If Neo King Ryo were to ever find out what happened to his son he'd be out for his daughter's head. Rini Killed him herself, but not before he had a child. Said child is near our princess right now. "

Princess Rowena of Saturn smiles ferally, " The good thing is none of our conversations can ever be overheard. Marissa, may I join the practices as well. I'd like them to see just what I can do when pressed. "

" Not yet, I need you in reserve. You're our strategist, as Rowen of Strata is your grandfather. We must not let those bitches near our princess without a fight, and we won't. " Princess Marissa of Pluto says.

Princess Alex of Uranus transforms and heads for the practice room, Juno would be there right now. Sailor Juno's eyes widen when Sailor Uranus walks into the practice room, this was not Amara, no this was her granddaughter. " How may I help you, Sailor Uranus? " Juno asks, suddenly very nervous.

" Oh, I'm looking for a new sparring partner, I hope you'll be up for the task, if not, well, it'll show you have a lot of work to do. " Uranus says, grinning.

Juno braces herself and not even five minutes later she's got just about every bone in her body broken, she had thought she was fast and acrobatic, Uranus had just proven that she was slow and weak, she wouldn't be leaving the palace any time soon, and what really rubbed salt in her wounded pride was the fact that Uranus wasn't even winded.

In the throne room Rini and Vesta both wince, " Damn, the Outers are revealing themselves, and we don't stand a prayer of a chance. " Vesta says.

Rini glares at her monitor, " Maybe she'll be like her grandma and I can seduce her. "

" Not likely, the Outers are always fiercely loyal to their princess, they won't betray Small Lady. " Vesta points out.

Rini sighs, " You're right, they won't which is just a shame, Uranus would make an excellent and endurable lover, unlike the ones I have now. "

Vesta wisely keeps her mouth shut at this, knowing anything she said would only get her into further trouble, though if any of the Neo Queen's scouts got wind of exactly what was going on, especially Venus, well her queen wouldn't be able to hide from Venus' wrath. Venusians were exceptionally hard on rapists and pedophiles, Rini was both. Which was why Rini avoided the queen of Venus like the plague. All Mina would have to do is look at her and she would know.

Mina Aino, Sailor Venus, Queen of Venus, and ruler of the Topaz Tower gasps suddenly as a powerful wave of love washes over her. She knew exactly who it came from, the missing princess. Rena had gotten married, she had found her soul mate and Mina blesses the union then and there, no one would take Rena's happiness from her or they would have to deal with one pissed off scout of love. Mina taps her powers and can see the wedding, it was a small ceremony, with a larger one planned for after things were settled with… Mina's eyes widen, settled with Rini. Why would Rena feel like that, why had she left in the first place?

" Trista, get your ass in front of me now! " Mina calls out.

The scout of Pluto appears immediately, she knew that when Mina used a certain tone since she had become queen she was to be obeyed immediately, " Yes, Mina, what is it? "

Mina's eyes flash, " I wish to view Rena's past, all of it, and so help me if I have to get our Queen's permission for this. She left for a reason and none of us, except our grandchildren know why, I want to know and now! "

Trista takes them to the Gates of Time and they both see Rena's past and both of them are sickened, " Go get our King and Queen, they should see this. " Mina says, already planning on how to deal with Rini, and it would fall to her to dispense punishment as well. The grandchildren could deal with the asteroids, as Jada had already publicly claimed Juno's ass was hers.

When Ryo and Serena see what their daughter has become Serena sighs, " I guess I always knew Rena wasn't going to rule Crystal Tokyo, now I know why. Mina, why did you look now? "

" Because Rena just got married, I could sense it, and I will not have anything ruin her happiness, she has more than suffered enough. " Mina states firmly.

" My grandbaby's married, but she's only sixteen. " Serena says.

" Where she got married the law states you can get married at sixteen as long as one of the couple was born there and her new husband was born there. " Mina says.

Serena sighs, " I'm going, I should at least be able to see my granddaughter on her wedding day. "

" Wait, Rena, we have to keep Rini from ruining this for her. " Ryo says.

Mina's eyes flash, " She remains alive unless Rena herself kills her. Though if she were to know what I have in mind for her mother she would not kill her, she'd let me deal with her. "

Suddenly the rest of the elder scouts are tossed into the Gates and Pluto curses, " Rini has sealed us in here. "

Ryo grins, " Yeah, but not the Warlords or the guys. Kale alone can wreak a lot of havoc, pair him with Dais, and the deviousness of Rowen, well, you can just imagine how busy they're going to keep Rini, and let's not forget that Rena's Outer Court are starting to move. "

" Do the guys know? "

" Oh yeah, I keep us all linked up anymore. Kale is keeping close to Dria because of what I now suspect was Dria trying to protect Rena instead of a training accident. "

" Same with Trina. Those asteroid bitches will pay, though the third generation, in Dria's case second and third generations. " Raye says.

Amy was livid, " Pallas should not have been able to move yet. "

" Rini's using her powers to speed up the recovery process now that I know what she is. " Mina states.

Amara smirks, " My granddaughter alone is more than enough to keep beating them down, plus, both Rowen and Rowena are free, you know what that means. "

Ryo grins, " Yeah, Rini's in for a helluva time while we can watch everything from here. "

" Which I give you permission to view the present live. " Serena says to Trista.

" Hell yeah, this is gonna be good. " Amara says.

" Hey, Jada and Jaden are still out there to, and believe me, put the two of them together and they can kick some serious ass powers wise. Go Ronins and next generation scouts! " Lita states.

Raye smiles widely, " My husband had better not get himself caught or I will never let him hear the end of it. Kick some ass, Sage! "

" Do your worst, Rowen, Rowena, make her miserable! " Hotaru shouts.

" Marinia, show those bitches who's boss! " Michelle calls out.

Everyone stares at her and Michelle smirks, " Even I can swear when the situation warrants it. I can't believe we protected that pink haired bitch. "

The next day Rena smiles as she snuggles in closer to Gingka, the wedding had been short but beautiful. " Morning, Rena. "

" Go back to sleep, I just want to be lazy today. " Rena says.

" Won't Reina get you up soon for training? " Gingka asks.

" No, I told her I was spending today lazing around with my husband. " Rena states.

Gingka smiles as this and pins his wife to the bed, " In that case I have a few ideas of how we can laze around. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade: Metal Fusion or Masters, any Yu-Gi-Oh incarnation, or any other anime that may crop up.


End file.
